Extraterrestrial
by Jun3Calv
Summary: If Luka Megurine was an alien, and Miku Hatsune a special human girl? Oneshot, short...


Holding the intricate glass music box in my hands, I looked out towards the ever pristine sea that reminded me of the clear emerald tinted sapphire orbs that represented her eyes. Of course I could never compare such normalities to her divine beauty. Yet this beach was the very place we had spent our summer every year, thinking at the time it would last forever. However this time I was standing alone. I tried to smile as my trademark pink hair whipped my face from the harsh wind; it made me notice the hostility of the place once she was gone. A single tear threatened to escape over the edge of my right eye but I knew I had no reason to cry. It was my fault that her perfect and heavenly body fell towards the powdery white sand of this haven lifeless and cold. It was my fault that nobody remembers she had ever existed in this world, in this stretch of time and space. It was my entire fault. The music box was the only memoir that disturbed this world with my beloved Miku's presence. The ornate and exquisite glass music box that reminded me of the painfully pure soul she had housed inside herself. If I wasn't an alien and had believed in God, I most likely would have made my dear Miku into a status that could have compared to a divine entity. Yes, I mustn't forget to admit that I loved Miku. I, Luka Megurine, an extraterrestrial who possessed immense strength over the universes had loved this female human. The irony that I was the cause of her disappearance and presumably her untimely death finally made that single tear escape its threshold.

* * *

Luka Megurine was, by far, the most beautiful creature to have graced any galaxy. Her luscious pink locks of hair cascaded down perfectly and seemed to glimmer even in insufficient light. Her big eyes were azure with hints of grey that were as fluid as mercury and with those very eyes she was able to encapsulate anyone she came across. She had the body of a goddess, long legs, slim waist, well endowed, slender pianist fingers and the voice of a supreme being. Her mannerisms were also most polite and passionate as one could imagine. In all, Luka Megurine was a perfect being. Of course since perfection exists not in Earth, she was a Martian where perfection was the norm. Her home was a small pink planet on the neighbouring galaxy, Andromeda. As to why and how Luka came to visit Earth would be another story to tell.

It had been some time since this pink haired goddess had roamed planet Earth observing and taking note of the people of this particular planet. It was an ordinary planet with fragile beings, living their everyday lives with government systems. Civilised yet uncivilised. Unsurprised by her conclusion, Luka walked down to her favourite bakery. This said bakery was the only place that sold tuna, octopus and leek double baked French pastry. The owner of the shop, Teto Kasane would always give Luka an extra of those pastries. Since after all Luka was one of the two people who ever bought these strange breads, apart from the daring few people who bought it out of curiosity. Luka always wondered who would have the same taste as her; she knew that not anyone could take on the challenging flavours of tuna, octopus and leeks all together with Teto's special sauce. Luka only ate the bread since it was the closest thing resembling the food she used to consume back in her home planet. Curiosity roused in her chest as she wondered who could ever share this flavour with her. Excitement made her heart flutter; maybe there was an alien just like her in this planet. This was how Luka had come across Miku Hatsune.

* * *

As I sat down on the warm white sand I thought about Miku. Yes, I remembered vividly how beautiful Miku was back then. Her unbelievably long teal hair pulled up into twin tails, she was so skinny but still exuberant with youth. I remembered how her angelic voice warped into my heart and made me realise that for the first time I was interested in a human. Those were the days I loved. I wondered what would have happened if I hadn't met her.

Slowly spinning the fragile crystal handle of the music box, I reminisced about the event of her disappearance. Would she be living, eating her bread and singing her heart out for people to listen to her if I had not met her? If only I wasn't curious. It seemed the _cat_ killed the curiosity instead of being killed _by_ curiosity. Miku was the only one capable of making me feel so comfortable being a foreign creature. So it was only natural that I delved more and more into her. I took for granted her never ending gentleness and serendipity. I believed she would survive whatever came our way since my position as an intergalactic guardian could save us... I could have never been more wrong in my life. Perfection, as what the humans called it, was not me. I was the biggest fault, the biggest mistake, the biggest tragedy of one single girl called Miku Hatsune. Aliens falling in love with a different species and being loved back. Disregarding the rules and regulations of each planet. I suppose we were the female set of Romeo and Juliet, at least in the eyes of humans anyways.

The music box whirred to life and set out a melancholic melody. The song it displayed was 'Magnet', the commemorative song of our meeting as fellow bread eaters. Falling into the deep revelry of her disappearance, I swore that my sharp alien eyes were seeing things. Being shun from the society of Earth and stubbornly not returning to Megurinexion in hope of resurrecting Miku must have made my brain malfunction. I thought amongst the palm trees I saw a flutter of Teal hair.

* * *

Luka stood rooted to the sand unable to do anything. Miku looked so happy, so hopeful, so serene. Blue light enveloped both of them as the processes to extract Miku's soul began. This was an idea that had occurred to Miku while Luka told her the story of the Phoenix. In dying in majestic flames its soul would rise and be contained elsewhere so it could be born again when the times were in sync to whatever predictions that Phoenix's had. The truth that Luka hadn't told Miku was that she herself was a phoenix. Luka knew this resurrection process expanded over the time period of years. Sometimes they never revived, if the paths to certain destinies have been sealed. The ever graceful Phoenix's worked like this, since they were perfection itself, nothing had to be lost if they were to never return to the living world again. Some reason as Miku's body fell lifeless to the pure white sand, Luka remained hopeful. The look in Miku's eyes were so sure, as if the pain they felt were a momentary experience to gain something much more important that the present.

Luka had called Miku's name over and over again while clutching to the cold and rigid empty vessel of Miku's body. Luka knew that it would be at least 50 years or more for her beloved Miku to return, perhaps never at all. Tears fell heavily onto Miku's face as the remainder of her blush slipped away, Luka had never felt so disconnected before. Her living purpose, her bright life force, her world and her universe had just left her alone under the wilderness of the moon. Never had Luka felt more vulnerable, her heart felt like it was being torn out with blunted objects. Grief overtook her every cell, lament seeped out of every pore of her body. Miku wasn't even a phoenix; she was just a human girl. Yet for this love, what was this love? Was it worth it? They had committed an incredulous act that left one pink haired woman void of emotions and one human girl without a body.

* * *

It was already dark; the sun was slowly being eaten up by the crystal waters of the bay as the music box finally came to a stop. Reminiscing the day Miku disappeared made my chest clench and lonely than ever. Had I always been so desolate and empty? I sighed as I looked towards the palm trees again in hope to see the Teal hair once again. I didn't mind the fact that it could be my own fantasies; it would at least ease the pain from the gaping hole inside of me. That's when I felt the sand shift around me slightly, and at first I thought it was the music box falling from my laps. I felt overwhelmed to find the music box on my laps, instead finding a pink nail polished toe probing my thigh. A wave of unexplainable joy hit me as soon as I realised who the toe belonged to. My sight crawled up her foot, to her slim calves. My eyes ravished the sight before me, drinking up her beautiful form from all those years I was deprived of seeing. Our similar coloured eyes met and I let the tears fall freely. Finally after all the years of waiting alone in such a lonely planet, yearning to embrace the only person who loved me with a fearless heart, I could make my dreams come true. Miku's eyes looked at me with a contempt smile, her arms outstretched. I ran into those slender arms, the arms where I felt truly content and the arms where I truly belonged to. Miku's loving arms.


End file.
